The Void
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Where were Emma and Regina 'The Crocodile' episode? Missing scene where Regina finds a way to temporarily visit Emma.


Title: The Void

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary:Where were Regina and Emma during "The Crocodile" episode?

It's a sickening of the heart when you love someone and then they're gone. ~Darkness Falls "The Void"

Regina took a deep breath before unlocking her oak armoire and retrieving her spell book. She promised she wouldn't use magic, but this situation was getting to be of dire consequence. She had to know where Emma was and that she was okay. The spell would be taxing on her, and likely be of a very limited duration. She had wrestled internally if it was worth it. She had to try even if the cost of the magic would reopen the scarred wounds of her heart.

Getting the basket of Emma's dirty laundry from Granny's 'Wash & Wear' was awkward. Ruby regarded her with a mix of apprehension, hate, and confusion when she marched in and asked if she had anything that had belonged to Emma. Regina needed something that still had Emma's scent of magic. The very magic that had touched a deep special place in Regina's heart and allowed her own magic to flourish.

Never had she felt their connection so strongly until Emma had touched her arm. The magic had ignited immediately and coursed through her arm, into her body. She replayed the memory of the portal opening, and Emma protecting her from the Wraith over and over as she sat on the floor in front of her large mirror amidst the pile of Emma's dirty jeans and shirts. Regina recited the spell as she clutched a pair of Emma's pink string panties in her fist.

The flat smooth reflective surface of the mirror shifted and swirled, Regina felt a head rush, the last thing she saw reflected in the mirror were own glowing purple eyes, and then the mirror went dark like a placid lake at night. She calmly stood and stepped into the inky blackness, crossing the boundary into the vortex and into the unknown.

…

Emma couldn't sleep. They had left the old palace in the event Cora returned, and now the weary group of travelers hid in the vastness of the Enchanted forest. The small bedroll and harsh cloth blanket didn't keep Emma feeling warm or safe in the cold night. The sounds of foreign animals and insects calling and buzzing kept her head full and unable to focus. Despite her exhaustion she remained awake and thinking of the place she ostensibly called her home: Storybrooke. She may have been birthed in this land of fairytales but her heart belonged to the real world. Never did she miss it more than now. She missed Regina. Meeting her mother and seeing a bit of the powerful magic and trickery she was capable of gave her a new understanding of Regina. She had questions, and she was worried about Henry.

She felt something stir in her body, she recognized the feeling as the same as when the portal opened that brought them to this land. The tug of magic culled her out of the protection of the trees and to the water. She lurched and stumbled against her will as if she was being pulled by an invisible rope right into the dark placid water. Despite being forced, a strange calm fell over her. She expected to feel the shock of cold water but instead of plunging in she found herself in a small white, windowless room.

"Emma?" Regina's voice cracked when she called out in hopeful relief. She was alive and well.

Emma turned instantly surprised and mystified to see Regina standing before her. Regina raised her arms in the sign of surrender, her face crestfallen but her mouth twisted up in a tragic smile. Emma recognized her own pair of panties hanging out of Regina's hand like a flag. She stepped forward, her mind racing with questions, but her hand reached for Regina's arm to feel that she was real. This couldn't be a dream, but it must be one of Cora's tricks. She braced herself for Regina to evaporate in a blaze of haze and for Cora's wicked smirk to take over her features.

"Your mom…" Emma breathed as Regina took a tentative step closer, she dropped the panties in favor of the real thing, clutching Emma's hands in hers and pulling them into her chest, against her heart. The magic swirled around them just as it had before. They need not utter any words, as they felt whole in that moment.

Regina shook her head in fear, as soon as Emma mentioned her mother. She thought the woman to be dead, "She's alive?"

"Um…yeah and she is…whoa!" Emma cut off snapping her hands away, despite the euphoric familiar feeling of the magic produced by their reunited bodies. She was still apprehensive and on guard.

"Please, we don't have much time. I needed to see you. I needed to see that you're well," Regina pleaded, the sound of desperation unwelcome in her own voice. It didn't suit her to sound so fraught. Regina felt the excess of abundant magic, she had to use it or it would overwhelm her. She snapped her fingers and turned the blank void into a hotel room she had seen in a magazine. Emma stumbled back on the plush carpet she suddenly found herself standing on.

"Please sit down, dear," Regina whispered her body buzzed from using the powerful magic. She suddenly felt the strong need to show Emma how much she missed her. She wanted to wrap her arms around her, press her body into hers and draw out more of that intoxicating magic they seemed to only be able to tap when touching.

Emma's head felt heavy, her heart even more so. The change of scenery floored her, but she was now certain that Regina was really Regina. She could feel it, and the feeling of safety and comfort returned to her despite the strangeness of their circumstance. Emma sat down with a sigh and a bounce on the edge of the bed. She searched Regina's eyes as she came to stand before her rocking back and forth on her heels.

"You're making me nervous, just sit down too," Emma patted the space next to her, and Regina smoothed her skirt and lowered herself to the bed, her thigh brushed Emma's and a new curling thread of magic drifted up between them.

"I can't get you back," Regina drew her hands together and hunched over, tears forming unbidden in her eyes.

"But this magic whatever this is anyway, can't we just go back to wherever you came from? We can get Mary Margaret too, I left her asleep just back…there," Emma waved in the direction of where she thought she had come from but there was only a wall.

"This isn't the way, not this time at least. Only I can go back to Storybrooke and you will be pulled back to the Enchanted Forest when the enchantment times out. I needed to see you, I needed to see how you were doing because I…" Regina trailed off now and looked down to the soft bedspread.

Emma nodded in understanding, but an awkward silence enveloped them anyway.

"Henry?" Emma broke the silence.

"Is with David," Regina offered with a short nod.

"And you?"

"I'm…trying," Regina forced a smile, but she looked so lost. Emma wanted to comfort her, she brushed a tear off her warm cheek, and jolt of magic sizzled between them.

"What is that? Every time we touch, it's such a powerful sensation?" Emma asked in wonder.

Regina blinked back her tears and smiled genuinely at Emma's naiveté, "Magic. It seems we make a bountiful and beautiful amount."

To punctuate her point Regina poked Emma's thigh playfully, and another tickle of magic seared Emma. This time it went straight through her center on its path up to her heart.

"Oh…" Emma felt the tension seep from between her tight shoulder blades. She had been in constant learning mode, and on intense defense for too long. Ever since the curse broke she had barely slept and barely ate. She hadn't time to process everything, and she hadn't had the time to understand the strange new feelings she had for Regina: The woman she should hate. This was the woman who had forced her parents to send her away at birth, and also the same woman who had raised Emma's child when she had sent him away of her own will.

Emma fell back on the soft lovely mattress. She felt drunk or high. Her heart was heavy and light, wavy magic flitting in and out in threads. She felt like her whole body was a plasma bulb activated when touched by Regina.

"Touch me again," Emma mumbled her eyes remained closed as she lay on the bed. Regina hovered, her back ramrod straight. She had heard Emma's request, but she dared not heed it as she knew if she started touching she may not be able to draw herself away. The temptation of magic was so strong.

Sensing Regina hadn't moved, Emma sat up half way and pulled Regina down next to her, the touch was like an electric current, pulsing ecstasy between them. Emma felt no pain as she greedily rolled on top of Regina, clawing and tearing at her shirt – a shirt she recognized as her own—trying to get at Regina's skin.

Regina moaned softly, her body helplessly writhing beneath Emma, her hips rolling up against Emma's heated core. The magic seemed to be the most potent near their pleasure zones. Emma pulled herself up and shed her clothes, she felt possessed and in need as she tugged off Regina's skirt, her heels dropping unceremoniously onto the carpet with a dull thud. Emma hooked Regina's panties with her thumbs and ripped them off, throwing them in the pile of clothes.

She covered Regina's naked body with her own once again, the reconnection making them both sigh and shake with pleasure. Emma's body fit perfectly with Regina's as she worked in between her legs connecting their bodies intimately. She threw Regina's smooth leg over her shoulder and rocked into her, leaning over as Regina braced herself against the bed.

"God, Regina, you know- it's not just the magic…I wanted this, I've been thinking about doing this," Emma admitted as she rubbed her pussy harder against Regina sopping wet core. Regina's eyes slipped shut. One finger toyed with her nipple lazily as she let Emma ravage her. The other hand ran up and down Emma's straining bicep, feeling her hard sinewy muscles appreciatively.

The thick cloying scent of steamy magic was so strong around them it was like being in a smoke filled building. They breathed it in hungrily, and Emma noticed the purple glow of Regina's eyes when they opened as she crashed herself against Emma harder and harder. Emma reached between them, her own eyes glowed bright green as she strummed Regina's clit, taking them both over the edge in an orgasmic magical burst.

Emma relaxed her arms and lowered her body on top of Regina. Regina ran her hands through Emma's long her, brushing it back so she could see her face. She was smiling, their eyes back to their normal colors, but the spark of magic was still shining deep within. Regina kissed her, an expression of trust and love. Emma accepted the kiss willingly, she felt no shame or regret as their lips rubbed softly together, exploring.

All too soon, the spell keeping them in the timeless void wore off, and Emma felt the unrelenting pull of the rope drawing her away from Regina's hot supple body and back. Emma grabbed her clothes on the way, managing to snag Regina's panties as she was pulled through the wall and out of the water back to the Enchanted forest.

Regina practically fell back through the mirror landing hard on the floor with a huff. She licked the last trace of Emma's taste from her lips. She was alone once more; the magic they had created through their love making was already dissolving and dissipating. She sat on the floor and cried. Her heart felt sick from the pain of separation.


End file.
